A storage device may be coupled to another device, such as an access device, that is configured to send read and write commands to the storage device. After the storage device receives a read command from the access device, the storage device may schedule and execute the read command. The read command has a read latency (i.e., an amount of time between when the read command is received and when the read command has completed execution). The read latency is increased when a pending memory operation, such as an erase operation, delays the start of executing the read command. An increase in the read latency affects performance of the access device that requested the data. For example, if the read command is not executed within a timeout period, the read command (for data) may be canceled by the storage device and the access device may have to resend the read command to the storage device or may have to request redundant data from the storage device to recover the data.